Blood Red Sky
by Anello Della Campana
Summary: "Are you scared? Of course you are. After all, I'm here to eat you up." He grinned, eyes flashing terrifyingly amber. They said he was Dame-Tsuna, but even God knew better. [Collection of drabbles, one shots of Dark!Tsuna and his development in the Vongola.]
1. Prologue: This is Sawada Tsunayoshi

Sawada Tsunayoshi was known as a dame person.

Because of his "dame" characteristics as a child, he was ignored, bullied and being picked on a lot.

He didn't have any friends, and his own father was rarely home, though he had seen the disappointment in the older man's eyes when he saw that his son was _no-good_, and Tsuna's love for the man sunk.

Feeling intimidated by everything, Tsuna began to hide his very own emotions, and only opened himself to his ever so loving mother.

However, lady luck wasn't by his side when his mother died because of an illness. After his mother's death, his father never came home; it was either he didn't know or he didn't care. Right after that, he changed drastically. He kept on being alone, living by himself and living for himself.

And before he knew it, he began to crave for **_love_**.

That one thing he couldn't get anymore after his mother's death, he craved for it and he would do anything to be able to get it, even if that meant he had to cut the person up so he wouldn't escape from him. He wouldn't let anyone he _**loved**_ get away from him, he would make sure they stayed, with him, _**forever**_.


	2. Chapter 1: The Trigger

Mom was not moving anymore.

She was not breathing, not moving. She didn't send him the warm smiles he usually received everyday.

The seven year old could only stare, shaking his mother's body in hope for her to wake up and hug him like usual.

But she was not moving.

She had been sick for the past few months, but kept on working in the house-he had resisted to do them by himself. He might be seven, but he was at least good at cooking and other chores!-and ended up... like this.

She fainted one day, and had this really bad fever. He had tried on keeping his mom warm, trying to make her back healthy, giving her nutritions and all.

But those seemed futile.

Because she was now no more.

The mother of the seven year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead.


	3. Chapter 2: Life

Living was hard, especially when he was alone.

There was no mother, and father didn't even come back. He didn't even come during mom's funeral! His hatred for the blond man grew, but he ignored it. Why bother fuming about someone who wasn't even going to come back? He only knew the man was alive through the money he kept on sending to his mother's account (he was glad Nana had taught him about that).

He kept on sending money, without bothering to coming back.

It disgusted him.

But he kept on ignoring it and continued on his life. He had grown tired on being tripped around, therefore he practiced in protecting himself, to fight by himself. Books were his source, as well as the internet.

Knife was his choice of weapon, as well as his fist.

But he thought that maybe, maybe if he changed so suddenly, he'd get attention from his bullies.

He didn't want attention.

Therefore he continued, on pretending as the usual Dame-Tsuna.


	4. Chapter 3: First Kill

"It's not my fault..." The brunet was quivering, bloodied knife in hands. His shirt was stained by blood-not that it wasn't normal. He got punched and kicked a lot-and so were his hands and face. He was a bit beaten up, but his eyes focused on the two bodies laying on the ground.

They were in a dark alleyway. Two of his bullies dragged him there and proceeded to kick him around like usual. At first he simply grunted and acted like usual Dame-Tsuna.

But they talked about his mother.

His dead mother.

They talk bad about her, and anger found its way in him. They shouldn't talk about his mother that way. They didn't know her kindness! She treated him and loved him like any mother should, even if he was Dame, he could help his mother with chores, cooking, and every house duties and those had made her happy. He would be showered by love, even if he was no-good.

They were pushing it. They were getting on his nerves.

He had warned them to not talk bad about his beloved mother, but they simply laughed and continued, insulting him and his mother.

He was okay with being insulted, it was usual.

But his mother being insulted, it was unacceptable.

So he killed them. Stabbed them with his knife-he had made sure to always bring at least two knives-on their throats.

That way they wouldn't talk bad about his mother anymore, right?

Right?

"I-It's not my fault..." He whispered, trembling. He had killed people. He had killed, he had killed, he had killed.

Oh my god, he had killed people.

But he was doing it for mother! They were the bad people!

"...I...I've wa-warned you guys... N-Not my fault..."

He began to laugh hoarsely, eyes still wide in horror at the unmoving, bloodied bodies in front of him.

"...Y-you are the bad ones... I-I've t-told you... N-Not to talk bad about **_my mother_**..."

It was not his fault.


	5. Chapter 4: I don't welcome you

"What…?" The brunet said dumbly, his eyes darkening at what he had heard through the phone. His grip on the phone tightened, and if glare was somewhat a power, the wall would be destroyed by now.

_[That's right~! Your otou-san is coming home soon~! And not only tou-san, there's also this boss of tou-san! He'll come along with me here, he said he really wants to meet you, Tunafish!]_

_'I don't give a fuck_,' the brunet growled inwardly, but had simply whispered back, "…Why?"

There was an odd silence, before his 'otou-san' spoke again. [_Why, because I want to see you, of course, my cute Tunafish! And my sweet Nana too, I miss her so much!_]

Now growling for real, he snapped, "I don't want you to come here! And neither does mom!"

….Another silence. Probably the blond man had gone still in shock.

"You've done nothing but leaving us alone; you never actually kept an eye on us! You. know. _nothing!_ Go take your boss somewhere else, I don't give a shit!" There was a gasp and the blond scolded through the phone, _[**Tsunayoshi!** Language, you're talking about otou-san's boss over here!]_

"I told you that I don't care," he hissed. "Don't come here. If you dare, the kitchenware would fly toward you and your boss. Not even a hole in this house would be opened for you, oh dear father of mine."

And he hung up.

* * *

"What is the matter, Iemitsu?" The Vongola Ninth, Timoteo, asked when he saw the sulking look on the other.

"My son doesn't want me coming home, and neither does Nana. Nanaaaa!" The blond wailed sadly, and Timoteo could only sweat drop, chuckling uncomfortably.

"This is why I told you to go home as often as you can... They're your family too, Iemitsu."

"But what about my duties?! I have to protect you and the Vongola!"

The boss sighed.

There we go again.


	6. Chapter 5: Can I Change Them to Food?

From two murders, soon increased to more.

But he was not stupid, he knew he shouldn't kill that much in a short period of time.

So he only fought back when his own life was threatened-like those strange men coming to his house for some sort of an assassination attempt, he could only conclude those were his father's enemies-and killed a few of his bullies on his birthday (because making someone annoying disappear in his life is a good birthday present for the young boy).

He would hide the bodies in the place where there were abandoned buildings, sometimes burning them (mostly the bullies) or simply abandoning them there.

But there were some occasions where he couldn't find a time to actually hide them.

So his house was his only choice.

And from a little research, he found out he could _eat_ them. Like really cutting them up and eat them.

Yet he needed some tools, he mused. His mind drifted to the storeroom his father had and he rushed to the place, looking for the things he needed.

There were some, but not enough. With his own way, he managed to buy a bone saw and a skinning knife, the others were pretty much there.

It was for him to try to actually change those bodies into edible foods.


	7. Chapter 6: Flyer

He was living a nice life. Even though he was lonely (No mother, there was no mother. No smiles and hugs from mother. _No mother_) he managed to live and keep his house like how it would be like when his mother was still alive. Mother must be proud, that was what in his mind. Because he managed to be alive, one thing that Nana had wanted him to be.

To continue on living to the fullest, even though he was still considered the Dame boy everyone would laugh at.

But... Now he was confused over something that came today.

When he read the flyer he had received in the morning, Tsuna didn't bother to actually do anything other than throwing the seemed-to-be scam flyer. He did not need a home tutor. He didn't even want any. But when he found a baby in front of his doorstep before he went to school, he had to rethink of his life choices.

…Because even if he was the dubbed Dame-Tsuna, he swore he never saw a baby wearing a suit and a fedora before, much less having a green ALIVE AND BLINKING chameleon.

Just what was going on...?


	8. Chapter 7: Reborn

It was strange.

When he put the flyer he had observed things around.

He didn't saw Sawada Nana.

There was only the son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There was only the candidate in the house, cleaning stuffs up like what Sawada Nana should've done.

Maybe she was still sleeping, or sick. Even if he was suspicious he didn't feel like watching a lady sleep.

He should've, actually.

Because he would've noticed it sooner.

* * *

"Ciaossu," the baby had said, his voice squeaky and a bit cute. Even so, Tsuna could feel it: the suppressed aura surrounding him. Somehow, along the way when he had started to kill, something snapped inside of him and now he had been able to have somehow greater instinct. Call it an intuition, he didn't know. But he was sure as hell that this baby… was no mere baby, as funny as that sounded like.

Even if the baby's beady eyes seemed emotionless, Tsuna somehow _knew_ or _felt_ that the other was looking at the house, as if searching something before looking up at Tsuna, as if wondering why the brunet didn't talk yet. Blinking, Tsuna resisted the urge to take the baby by his shirt and throw him to the sky, instead kneeling down and asked. "Why are you here? There's nothing a baby like you can take from here."

The baby was silent, before taking out a card and showed it to his face, speaking.

"I'm Reborn, the home-tutor. I am wondering why haven't your parents call me up just yet?"


	9. Chapter 8: Not a baby

"I don't need a home tutor," he said bluntly, standing up and closing the door behind him, promptly ignoring the baby as he had to walk to school now or he would get bitten to death by the infamous Hibari Kyoya. He felt eyes following his every movements and he knew that it would be the baby. As if on cue, there was the same squeaky voice from above, startling him.

"Where is your mother, Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped in his tracks, looking up, surprised to find the baby on top of his hair. No way, how could he gotten there?! He didn't even realize, and did he let his guard down?! And he knew his name?! How was that even possible?! No, moreover, how could a baby—?!

"Where is your mother?" The baby, Reborn, said yet once again when the other didn't answer. Tsuna grabbed the baby from his head—or at least tried to before he felt the other move to give him a swift kick, in which he jumped back before the tiny foot could hit him. He was immediately on guard, his eyes burning to the baby—who was obviously no baby. Baby couldn't do such things!—glaring and hissing at him.

"It's none of your business," he spat, his body tense and ready to flee or to attack if necessary. "Who are you?"

"You're not a baby."


	10. Chapter 9: Where is your mother?

Reborn ignored him however, he stared at Tsuna with his beady black eyes, as if contemplating something. This was not the Dame-Tsuna as Iemitsu had told him, this boy was more… dark. He could feel it, the aura around the brunet was not of an innocent kid, but a person who was aware of how cruel the real world was. And the hitman saw his hand was twitching to reach for something in his pockets, and the baby narrowed his eyes as he realized what the other was reaching for would be a weapon.

"Where is your mother, Dame-Tsuna?" He asked calmly, looking for a single hint, anything. Because if this Tsuna killed his own mother, then…

"It's none of your business," the brunet spat, his hand ready to take out his knife. Baby or not, he knew this was not normal.

_"Where is your mother, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_ The baby repeated with more stern tone, that the young brunet had to flinch in surprise and immediate fear. That was not a question, that was a demand, an order.

The brunet was bewildered, when the chameleon morphed into a green gun that fit perfectly in the hitman's hand, and was pointed at him. Now, he knew babies could never use weapons, and usually what they would hold were toys. But a chameleon turning itself into a gun? It just screamed dangerous inside his head.

The baby was glaring at him, and he glared back, now cautious with his every move. It seemed he was waiting for an answer, and Tsuna gritted his teeth in annoyance before spitting out the answer, "Mom's dead. You happy now?"

"_Why?_"

He wanted to groan, what was with the train of questions?! But the baby's clear threat to kill him—he knew this baby would be able to kill him. His chameleon fucking turned into a gun, what can he possibly do other than that? Blow up the earth?—made him answer the question truthfully even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"She was sick. No cure. Now go away!"

He had a feeling this baby wouldn't go anywhere.


	11. Chapter 10: First Dying Will

"Sawada-kun, who is this baby?" The school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, bent down to pat the baby's hat affectionately, while Tsuna twitched at the baby's—Reborn. His name was Reborn—calm reaction toward the pat and he hid his knife away.

"A random kid," the brunet answered without a pause, his tone now was more gentle. "A dangerous kid."

The Sasagawa titled her head, "dangerous?"

"I'm from the mafia," Reborn chirped, and Tsuna's attention was on him. He had seen strange things from him—strong and seemingly smart, strange baby and a shape-shifting chameleon—therefore he had begun to think that this baby was really from the mafia. If it was any other childish kids he would just shrug the words off as a joke, like what the girl did.

"I see, goodluck then, little boy!" Kyoko smiled, waving at Tsuna and Reborn. "I have to go to school now. Jaa ne, Sawada-kun!"

Tsuna waved back, a small smile on his lips. The girl was one who didn't actually bully him, instead when he conveniently forgot his book one day, the girl let him to borrow her notes. Her warmth reminded him of his mother, and that was the only reason he was calm around her.

"You like her, don't you?"

The baby's words sent his day dreaming away.

"What?"

"You like her, the Sasagawa girl."

At that blunt response, Tsuna snorted, his mind going over about how ridiculous that statement was. "I don't like her," he said, "She's just not messing around with me, that's why I don't hit her." _Or eat her_, his mind continued. And Reborn narrowed his eyes as he knew that the boy had thought of something, though he was not sure what.

Huffing in distaste, the hitman pointed the gun at the boy once again, who immediately tensed and prepared to run. He'd see if this boy truly was Sawada Tsunayoshi or not.

_You may be smart enough to know I'm not normal baby..._

Smirking, Reborn shot. "Die."

_But not strong or fast enough to evade my shots_

It was a clear shot, right to the head. Tsuna's eyes widened, and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

...

_Hm?_ Reborn frowned, looking at the still unmoving body of the Vongola candidate. He couldn't be dead, could he? If he died, then Reborn was truly screwed. But maybe it could be an impostor of Sawada Tsunayoshi, that was why it wouldn't work, but-

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a low growl from the supposedly dead _Sawada Tsunayoshi_, he saw orange flame on the boy's forehead-and that was how he knew this person was real. As sky flames were rare, Vongola's was unique-and when the boy's eyes snapped open, he saw fierce, amber eyes, filled with things he knew all too well.

_Anger_

_Hatred_

_Thirst of blood_

He immediately jumped away when the boy's hand reached to grab his body, the brunet growling and glaring at him.

**"I'm going to murder you with my dying will."**

From that point on he knew his student was not a normal, dame kid at all.


End file.
